


Next Steps

by chibideath



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibideath/pseuds/chibideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning what happens in the years after Raoul and Buri are married, and Kel and Dom have grown closer. Facing the familiar tensions between domesticity and service to the realm, each tries to find his or her place in a changing world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



Domitan of Masbolle, Sargent in Third Company of the King’s Own, leaned against the log wall of the command post in the fortified town of New Hope, near the Scanran border. Next to him stood Raoul of Goldenlake, Lord of Malorie’s Peak and Knight Commander of the Own. Both watched as, in front of them, a swordfight unfolded between a tall, muscular young woman in plate armor and her short and stocky copper-haired opponent. The owl and lioness devices on their shields danced as the two women dodged, parried, and slashed at each other.

Shouts erupted from the crowd of onlookers, cries of “Mindelan! Youth and strength!” mingling with those of “Lioness! Age and trickery!” 

Dom smiled as he watched them. It was a rare treat to see the realm’s only two female knights face off against one another. Raoul leaned over.

“Two copper nobles says Alanna beats Kel in twelve moves.”  
“No bet. With bows or polearm, maybe, but I know what Kel can do and what she can’t. Only a fool bets against the Lioness in a swordfight. Really, sir, it hurts that you think so little of my judgment.”  
Raoul laughed. “I’ll be sure to pass your comments on to Kel at a suitably inconvenient time.” Dom shook his head.  
“She’d probably agree with me; she’s that modest. It’s enough to make you want to dunk her in a horse trough sometimes, but you also have to love her for it.”  
“True,” Raoul replied. 

A thought occurred to him. He looked over at the sergeant.  
“You’ve gotten to know her pretty well, haven’t you?”  
Dom nodded. “We’ve seen a lot of each other over the past couple of years, between here and Fort Mastiff.” He smiled. “She gets more like you every day. Sometimes I think you could be related.”  
Raoul smiled. “I should be so lucky. She was the best squire I ever had.”  
“You've only had two, sir.”  
Raoul rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”  
“I do.”

Applause broke out in the crowd as the match ended. The Lioness had won. The men clapped. Raoul looked at the ground for a moment and then spoke.  
“How well, exactly, have you gotten to know Kel, Dom?”  
The sergeant stiffened. It was odd to see on his usually relaxed frame.  
“Are you asking as my Commander or as Kel’s friend, sir?”  
“As your friend, Dom.” Raoul said, seriously. “And Kel’s. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a father’s interest in her well-being.”  
“My point exactly, sir. I’d like my kneecaps and skull to remain intact, if it’s all the same to you.”  
Raoul smiled. “I think I can promise their safety for now. So?”

Dom stared ahead for a long moment. He watched Kel as she clasped hands with the Lioness and accepted water and drying cloths from her friends. Her hazel eyes were bright in the overcast light, and her cheeks red from the exercise. Sparrows landed on her shoulders to comment and preen her sweaty hair. 

“Well enough to know I’d marry her if I could.”  
Raoul puffed out his cheeks. “I wondered,” he said. “But it didn’t occur to me until just now that it might be that serious.” They were quiet a moment.  
“Does she know?” Raoul asked.  
“I don’t know,” Dom admitted. “We’re friendly; occasionally it feels like more than that, but we’ve never crossed the line.” He grimaced. “It’s probably better that way.”

Raoul frowned. “Why? If you’re that sure, why not at least ask how she feels? You’re not going to be stuck in the same place forever. If it goes sour, I can post your squad elsewhere.”

“I appreciate that sir, but that’s not the reason.”  
“What then?”  
Dom sighed. “I can’t offer her anything. No home, no title, no great wealth. I live on what the Crown pays me, which is little enough.”  
“Dom, you know Kel doesn’t care about–”  
“More to the point,” Dom continued, “I’d have to leave the Own.”

That silenced Raoul. Dom was right. As Lord Commander, Raoul could marry and raise a family, but all regular members of the Own were required to be single and childless. The Crown had designed it that way to avoid creating too much resentment among the loved ones left behind if the men were killed in service. Brutal, but true. It was also believed that it kept them more focused on their tasks as they rode throughout throughout the realm, rather than missing home and family. 

Raoul also knew Dom. Leaving the Own would limit his options. He was too smart for the regular army; too highborn to be a man-at-arms, but not significant enough that he would have his own lands or title. As a second son, he might gain a small inheritance, but not enough to raise a family on. It was bit late to try and earn a shield, and Raoul doubted if Masbolle had enough funds to afford the equipment he would need. 

Besides, the Own needed men like Dom, those who could rise through the ranks to become captains and commanders – men who had a talent for leadership. It would be a shame to lose him, especially when his talent might go to waste elsewhere. 

“I see.” Raoul said, at length. “It’s not an easy choice, I’ll give you that.”  
“But you still think I should say something,” Dom said.  
“Mithros knows I’m no expert on romance or marriage, Dom, but I do know that life – especially the way we live it – is too short and too precious to waste on regrets. Our Kel will also have more admirers as time goes on, so if I were you, I wouldn’t drag my feet.”  
“You dragged your feet for years before you got married – no offense, sir.”  
“I was lucky,” Raoul replied. “And I didn’t have feelings for anyone in particular during all that time. Besides, Kel’s a steady girl. She’s not going to turn vicious if things don’t work out between you. What do you really stand to lose by speaking up?”  
“I don’t want to hurt her,” Dom muttered. “And I don’t want to stop her chances of finding someone who can offer her what she deserves, who’d be better for her.”

Raoul smiled crookedly. “As Buri lectures me near-daily, Dom, we men need to learn to let our women decide what they think is best for them.” 

Dom cracked his own smile. “I do make a point to never to argue with a lady. I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” Raoul pushed away from the wall. “In all my life, Sergeant Domitan, I never thought to see you looking somber. Get this sorted soon, would you? That’s an order.”

Dom flashed his usual grin. “Won’t happen again sir.” 

“Let’s hope not.” Raoul smiled and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go see what has Alanna looking so worried.”

***  
Some days later, Raoul and his wife, Buriram Tourakom, packed their belongings for a journey south. With the border calming down, Raoul would report personally to the King on the developments there, and see how Second Company was coming along now that the new recruits had had a few years to settle in. First Company also had a new captain, which the war had so far prevented him from meeting.

“Have you thought about what you’ll do?” Raoul asked. “Now that you’ve left the Riders?” He’d been avoiding this question lately, but they had to talk about it at some point. Buri had made herself more than useful on the border, but he knew her. She had no official post, and it was beginning to chafe on her. 

“Actually, I thought I might join the Own,” she said. “I’m sure Thayet could wheedle a command position out of the King for me.”

Raoul blanched under his tan. Seeing him, Buri broke out laughing. He frowned.  
“That was low.”  
“The look on your face,” she said, through cackles. “What scared you more? That I might verbally eviscerate you in front of your men, or do a better job at command than you do?”  
“Both,” he said. “Mostly, I’d rather you didn’t have an opportunity air all of my faults to Third Company. They’ll lose any remaining respect they have for me.”  
“True,” she chuckled. “You have good men, Raoul, but discretion is not one of their virtues. Actually,” she said, tapping a finger to her lips, “that could be useful at some future date.”

Raoul’s eyes grew sly. “Careful Buri, that dagger cuts both ways. I’m sure there’s quite a lot to be heard about your glorious self in the Rider mess.”

“I dare you to ask. Most of them will probably go the color you just did.” 

She sighed and took a sip from her cup of cider. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m not sure yet. The Riders would take me back, I’m sure, but it would be unfair to ask Evin to step down when he’s only just gotten settled, and I don’t want to undermine the respect he’s developing. Besides,” she said, staring out the window, “it wouldn’t feel right. Like going backwards when I need to go forwards.”

Raoul nodded. He understood that. “What about Thayet? Surely she’d help you find something.”

“Oh, she’d help,” Buri said with a grimace. “That's what I’m afraid of. I need to find something before Thayet does it for me. Knowing her, it’ll be something that keeps me trapped in the palace under her watchful eye. 

“She’d never say it, because she likes you,” Buri said, looking at Raoul. “But Thayet is furious that I resigned command of the Riders. She thinks I’ll use my newfound freedom to go skylarking and escape social duties.” She smiled, but it faded into a frown. “As if I would. I’m still her bodyguard, no matter how much things have changed.” 

Raoul saw an uncharacteristic sadness cross over her face, and went to her. She stared down at the cup in her hand, and then looked up at him. 

“Did you have any opinions?” she asked.  
“Just that I’d prefer to keep you near,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “But I’m selfish.”

Buri’s eyes softened. “I hate it when you’re genuine,” she said. “It’s very disarming.”  
“So I should hope,” he said. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her warmly. She returned the embrace with passion, twining her fingers through his curly black hair. 

As usual when they did this, she stood almost on tiptoe, while Raoul bent nearly double to reach her. _Maybe I should take to wearing stilts,_ she thought giddily. _Or just carry a box with me everywhere._ The thought made her laugh, breaking their kiss, and he wouldn't let her go until she explained herself. That earned her more kisses, warming her until she felt as if she might dissolve into his tunic. She snuggled against his chest, content. 

“Actually, I do have a thought” Raoul said, as they relaxed their grips on each other.  
“Mmm?”  
“My great aunt the dragon is in dire need of a companion. She’s getting old, you know, and one nurse isn’t enough for her. We could – ow!- find you some nice country dresses and-ow!” He fled across the room, laughing, as he shielded himself from a sudden descent of punches and a hail of thrown apples.

***

Keladry of Mindelan sat on a bluff outside the city of Corus, far enough back that she couldn’t see where the edge dropped off into a deep gorge that marked the outer edge of the Royal Forest. From here, she could see the palace rising above the forest on its other side, surrounded by its several walls, descending into the city. She’d never seen it from this perspective before, even during all her page years, and she marveled at the picture it made.

It was summer, and the air was hot, but a light breeze stirred the grass at this height. Apart from the distant call of birds, and the occasional cheeping of her own sparrows, pecking at seeds in the ground beside hear, all was quiet. Kel breathed it in, trying to absorb some of that quiet into herself.

The war with Scanra was over, and all was quiet along the Greenwoods river outside of New Hope. Several Northern towns and villages were beginning to rebuild. Those among New Hope’s residents who wanted to go home did so, but most had stayed to build permanent lives there. With the threat of attack gone, Kel had been officially relieved of her command post and told that she might do as she liked until the Crown found a new task for her. She’d journeyed south at a leisurely pace, stopping to visit her parents, siblings, nieces, and nephews at Mindelan, then continued on to Corus to visit her friends there and enjoy some of the luxuries she’d been missing for the past three years. 

Her journey had been uneventful, but not peaceful. Only a month before she’d left, things had changed between her and Dom. Up until that point, they’d been comrades, good friends, and frequent off-duty companions. She enjoyed his company, his humor, and the way he treated her exactly like anyone else. Not as a woman, or as a noble, or as a knight. Just Kel. And she’d almost gotten used to his not noticing that her heart did backflips whenever he was around. 

But over one night, he’d changed that. Kel touched her lips, remembering the walk back to headquarters, when he’d gently pulled her aside and kissed her in the darkness below the eves. She’d been so flabbergasted that she couldn’t speak for a full two minutes, during which time those bright blue eyes of his had twinkled at her in amusement. _Why do they always have to surprise me like that?_ She thought, remembering her first kiss with Cleon. _I never see it coming. But then, I suppose that’s why it’s a surprise._ She smiled inwardly, thinking of her friend Yuki, who claimed that Kel was as blind about herself as she was insightful about other people.

Things had progressed from there. By chance or design, she wasn’t sure, Dom’s squad had stayed at New Hope long enough for them to spend a good deal of time together over a few weeks. It took a good portion of that time for her to fully accept that he was serious, that he wasn’t mocking her – that he really did have feelings for her. She flushed with embarrassment remembering all those talks where she’d kept brushing his words or gestures aside. She flushed deeper remembering all the ways in which he’d persuaded her that she was mistaken. 

Once they finally come to an understanding, it had been wonderful. The comfortable ease of their friendship had returned, but with something extra, something deeper and private underneath. She also marveled at how different it was from her love affair with Cleon. Being stationary and having her own quarters in the command post helped matters; she and Dom didn’t have to scramble to find quiet moments or private places. And really, there wasn’t a need to be so secret in New Hope. She wasn’t the Girl Page - the only female among a school of boys. New Hope's people knew and accepted her for who she was. The women may have tittered and chuckled a bit more, and a few more jokes passed among the men, but it was all good-natured. Both she and Dom were well-liked, and it seemed that most people felt they were suited to one another.

Then Dom had received orders to go west and join Third Company in the rebuilding efforts cropping up in the surrounding areas. Before he left, he’d given her something. Something small, in a tiny box. And he’d told her that she could keep it, however she felt, and that although he couldn’t offer her anything material besides, he offered her everything else of him. 

Kel had thought she could never be more surprised than that first kiss, but this had trumped it. It had been wicked and unfair of him to leave such a question in the air before leaving, but privately she was grateful, because she didn’t know what to do. Shortly after Dom’s departure, her relief order had come. And instead of riding to join him, she had come south. She was running. She knew it, and she hated herself for it, but she was doing it anyway. 

A part of her heart soared at the idea of spending the rest of her life with Dom. Living with him, traveling with him, even having children by him someday. But another part, just as powerful, twisted in anxiety over what she thought marriage would mean. An end to her knight career. The ridicule of those who’d always gossiped that she became a knight because she couldn’t find a husband any other way. Some of this was ridiculous, she knew, but it made her worry. If she was going to make this kind of commitment, she had to be sure. She must be sure.

Kel knew that she could have talked to any number of people who could have advised her. Alanna the Lioness, Buri, Princess Shinkokami – even the Queen could all have provided sage advice. But somehow she felt she had to sort this out on her own. She did talk to her mother while at Mindelan, but while always comforting and helpful, Ilane also felt Kel needed to make her own choice.

The lack of an official post and work to occupy her mind had made everything worse. For the first time since she’d won her shield, she had the freedom to choose what to do with her time, and she had no idea how to fill it. Irnai, the seer child at New Hope, had promised that there would be plenty of work for her in future, but if that was so, it wasn’t clear what that path she was to take now. Should she marry Dom? Should she go roaming about the world for a time, seeking great quests, as Alanna had done? Should she rejoin Raoul and work with the Own? He would undoubtedly welcome her, but she wasn’t a squire anymore, and she hated the idea of being a nuisance. Besides, since becoming a commander in her own right, she’d found that she enjoyed it. She was happy to serve under Wyldon or Raoul or General Vanget, but she liked the autonomy New Hope had given her, even if it was just a refugee camp.

A screech unlike any bird’s interrupted her brooding. Kel looked up, hand automatically going to her bow on the ground next to her. She sprang up and notched an arrow to the string instantly, as large figure hurdled towards her out of the sky. She sprang up and nocked an arrow to the string, spreading her feet wide, but she did not aim. She knew what was coming towards her, and she didn’t want to hurt it, or anger it, if she didn’t have to.

A red-gold griffin, slightly smaller than most of its kind that she’d seen, landed gracefully on the bluff ten feet in front of her. She stared at it, unmoving, but ready to bring her bow up in a moment if necessary. Her sparrows leapt out of the grass and sped towards the creature. “Don’t!” Kel yelled. “Nari, Arrow, stop! It hasn’t harmed us.”

Five of the six birds swooped back and settled on her shoulders, but Nari, the chief female, hung in the air in front of the griffin’s face for an extra minute, examining it intently. The griffin cocked its head, and then snapped forward, narrowly missing catching the sparrow in its sharp beak. Nari cheeped angrily and sped back to Kel, fluffing her feathers as she landed. 

Suppressing laughter, Kel ducked her head briefly towards the griffin. “Hello,” she told it. She knew griffins could understand human speech, though they didn’t like the noise. “I’m sorry for the bow; it’s just a precaution. We mean you no harm.”

The griffin lowered onto its forepaws and walked toward Kel, slowly. Her heart pounded, but she held her ground. If it was going to kill her, she reasoned, it would have attacked immediately. She watched first in amazement, and then puzzlement, as the great creature lowered its head towards her bow hand and touched it lightly with its beak. 

Kel gently opened her hand and showed it to the creature palm up. The hand was covered in scars – white streaks left over from her squire years, when she’d taken care of...

Kel exhaled sharply. She knew him. Her own charge stood before her, grown into adolescence. He looked into her eyes, then touched her hand again, and backed up. Rising onto his hind legs, he bent from the middle and bowed to her, once. 

Breathless, Kel returned the bow. The griffin screeched once, and then spread its wings to take flight. A thought flashed through her mind and she cried, “Wait! Wait just a moment, please?” The griffin settled its wings, and waited, looking at her. 

Kel drew herself up straight, took a deep breath, and said “I want to marry Dom.”

There was a moment of silence and then she burst out giggling at her own folly. The griffin cocked its head at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just needed to know. Thank you for coming. It’s wonderful to see you again.” 

The griffin screeched once more and took off, spiraling into the summer sky. Kel gathered her bow and quiver and set off down the bluff with a light heart, mentally tallying what she would need for a ride North in the morning. 

She was sure. You couldn’t lie in the presence of a griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story became unexpectedly autobiographical as I realized I was trying to lay out paths for people who didn’t know what to do next with their lives, which is exactly where I am now in my own life. Hopefully writing it for these characters will help me figure out my own path. It’s always a possibility. :)
> 
> I left my books at home when I wrote this (argh), so there may be some factual errors re: places and timelines. If you find any, please let me know! I’ll correct them over time. Apologies in advance also for any typos.


End file.
